The Muggle and the Snake
by SAMWESTERFELD
Summary: Draco's grades are failing, so Hermione is assigned his tutor! In three weeks, can they learn to like or love each other? DracoHermione
1. Chapter 1

I love this whole DracoHermione thing going on!! Had to write a fan fic for it!! My first Harry Potter one, enjoy! Oh, and review please? Review review review!! Thanks!

* * *

**The Muggle and the Snake**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall chided. "When I am speaking to you, I would like for you to listen!"  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes. Your words are not worth my time, he thought. "Yes Professor." He mumbled.  
  
"As I was saying," McGonagall continued. "Your transfiguration grades are abysmal. This is a last resort, Mr. Malfoy. I have assigned you a tutor."  
  
Draco's eyes shot up. "A tutor?!" he sputtered. "Really, Professor, I think I can manage!"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Mr. Malfoy!" she said. "You have since earned four T's in my class. I think I was right to assign you a tutor. There is no other way."  
  
Resigned to the worst, Draco sighed. "Who is my tutor?" He asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Hermione Granger." McGonagall said.  
  
It was as if the world had stopped spinning. As if time stood still. Draco Malfoy was sure he had not heard correctly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," he stated, assuredly. "I thought you said Hermione Granger."  
  
"You heard correctly, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "She will be tutoring you in the library every day for three weeks. You will meet with her in the library from six o'clock to nine o'clock. Good day to you."  
  
Draco stood stock still, staring after her. Granger! He thought. The stupid little mudblood. Burying her nose in books all the time. He would rather have Longbottom. "What is father going to think when his son is being taught magic by a mudblood?" he muttered to himself.

-------------------------

"That's all, class." Professor Flitwick squeaked. "You may go."  
  
Hermione Granger hurriedly packed her books away. Instead of going to lunch, she quickly made for the library. In her mind, she was already thinking of the many volumes she would bury herself in.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione looked up, and was annoyed to see Draco Malfoy standing before her.  
  
"Now you listen here, you little Mudblood." He snapped. "I don't like this tutoring thing. But if it's going to get me an 'Exceeds Expectations' on my N.E.W.T.s, then I'm all in. Don't you dare spread around that you are tutoring me, or I will make life miserable for you and your little friends."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed. "First of all," she said, seething. "Don't call me a Mudblood. I have a name, you know. Second of all, I didn't ask to tutor you. Third, I have the advantage. I could teach you things that have absolutely nothing to do with the subject we're studying and still get credit for it, so unless you want to fail miserably, I suggest you be nicer to me."  
  
Malfoy glared at her. Stupid Mudblood, he thought. How dare she say those things? She is unworthy. Stupid unworthy Mudblood.  
  
Hermione turned to leave, but Malfoy suddenly grabbed her arm painfully.  
  
"Let go!" she cried.  
  
"I'm warning you, Granger." He growled, bringing his face close to hers. "You don't want to upset me. Understand?" He tightened the grip on her arm.  
  
"Yes!" she gasped, struggling to free her arm.  
  
"Good." With that, Malfoy walked away.  
  
Hermione stood there, massaging her arm. What is wrong with him, she thought, before turning to leave.

* * *

Well? I had to make Malfoy mean before he could get nice. That's just the way I work! Heh heh heh...well if you read it, won't you please review it? Please? Review so I know I want to keep writing!! Thanks lots!!  
  
-enjorli 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there guys, thanks so much for reviewing!! However, one review from a person named jamiecarter90 particularly disgusted me:  
  
YOU ARE SO SICK! HOW CAN YOU THINK OF H/D STUFF NOW?  
  
IT'S ONLY SO SIMPLE TO SEE THAT THERE IS NO STINKIN' CHEMISTRY HERE! YOU ARE JUST LIKE HUNDREDS OF OTHER MORONS WHO THINK THAT THESE TWO CAN GET TOGETHER! THEY WILL NOT GET TOGETHER! DROP IT!  
  
I would just like to say this: First of all, do not call me sick or a moron, because I am neither. There are many things I would like to call you, but since I am a nice person, I won't say them out loud. Second: not all of the books have been written yet. How do you know they won't get together? Ever heard of the phrase "opposites attract"? Third: This site is called fanfiction.net. Which means it's not real.  
  
I just want to tell all the flamers out there that flaming me in all caps is a little low of you. GOT THAT?  
  
Well, okay now that I have it off my chest, I can write the second chapter in peace. Don't forget to review!! [And if you flame me, at least put in some constructive criticism??]

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
"Great," Hermione thought. "Just lovely. It's twelve past six, and Malfoy still hasn't shown his slimy head." She began to gather up her materials, when she suddenly heard her name.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
It was Malfoy. He earned a glare from Madame Pince, the librarian, for shouting, but ignored it.  
  
"I'm wasting three days a week for this rubbish," he began. "Don't talk to me unless it's about the lesson. I don't want any of your Mudblood ways rubbing off on me."  
  
Hermione tried to keep calm as she opened A Guide to Transfiguration, Level 6. "Transfiguring people into animals, and vice versa, is very difficult. I don't expect you to get it on your first try, but I think it's best if you study the theory first."  
  
Malfoy looked at her, a malevolent expression on his face. "I," he drawled, "Unlike some others, actually have a life to lead. I don't have time for this rubbish!  
  
Hermione sniffed. "Well fine," she replied, leaning over the book, staring him straight in the eyes. "If you want to fail, so be it."  
  
Malfoy hated her inside. "How dare she," he thought, "with her stupid Mudblood perfume and that stupid Mudblood smell in her hair tell me, Draco Malfoy, what to do?"  
  
Hermione saw defeat in his eyes, and dropped her gaze to the book, where she began reading. "The theory of transfiguring humans into animals and vice versa..." she read.  
  
Malfoy just sat there, rolling his eyes whenever she paused to explain something more clearly. He noticed the way she kept biting her lip whenever she paused, and how she leaned her head to one side as she read. The scent of strawberries from her hair were engulfing him, making it hard to concentrate. "Gah!" he thought. "Essence of Mudblood. I'll have to shower more thoroughly tonight."  
  
Nine o'clock rolled around quickly, after they had finished with Chapter 3.  
  
"Well I think that's a good start," Hermione said, packing things up into her bag. "I'll meet you here on Wednesday." She left the library, her bag bulging with the extra books she checked out for reading.  
  
Malfoy hurried to the prefect showers, disgusted with the fact that he had been within inches of a Mudblood, even more, a Granger. As he took of his clothes and slipped into the bathing pool like tub, he remembered the way she kept biting her lip.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood," he snickered, before plunging his head underneath the water.

* * *

So...did you like it? Malfoy's starting to warm up to her a little bit more! I'm so sorry that it was such a short chapter, that's only because Chapter 3 is gonna be tense and very very interesting!! You'll start to see these people display more emotion! w00t. Please review and tell me what you think, and I'll post up Chapter 3 right quick!! Thanks to all the people that reviewed Chapter 1: 

yoshimi

jamiecarter90

Vanima Failiss: the title is The Muggle [Hermione] and the Snake [Draco...cause he's in Slytherin]. Pretty lame title though =D

EVIL-TAKHISIS

Xpuppet

-enjorli 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter will be a good loooooong one to satisfy your HermioneDraco hunger!! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"Please, Hermione?" pleaded Ron Weasley. "Just a little bit?"  
  
"Absolutely not, Ronald." Hermione snapped, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You've had five days to work on that paper. Is it my fault that you could not find the time to write four more sentences?"  
  
"But Hermione," argued Harry Potter. "We didn't have any time! With Quidditch and what not."  
  
"No." Hermione said firmly as she finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall.  
  
"Bad luck mate," said Harry, staring after her.  
  
Hermione walked away from the Great Hall and headed toward the library, slightly angered. "Those two," she hissed to herself. "Can't they be a little bit responsible? Why do they have to rely on me for everything?"  
  
"First sign of madness if talking to yourself, Granger!" A drawling voice called out.  
  
Hermione turned around, dreading to see who it was.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a pillar, smirk held firmly in place.  
  
"You know," Hermione said. "If I wanted a medical opinion, I'd go to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Malfoy laughed derisively. "You're not as dumb as you look, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to stay calm. "You're wasting my time, Malfoy. What do you want?"  
  
"It's not what I want," Malfoy said in a sly voice. "It's what you want."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione snapped, sure that the ending of this little game would have the word 'Mudblood' in it.  
  
"I accidentally packed one of your books into my bag by mistake last night." Malfoy replied, reaching into his robes. "One of your...special books." He added with a smirk.  
  
"Well just give it here then, and don't bother me again." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Oh no, Granger." Malfoy threatened, his voice becoming malicious. "You want to be a little more nicer to me. Unless you want me to tell everyone that you used to fancy Longbottom."  
  
"What?!" Hermione sputtered, flustered. "I—I didn't fancy Neville!!"  
  
"In your exact words," Malfoy continued, "you thought his pudginess made him cute."  
  
"How did you know?!" Hermione snarled, lowering her voice to a hiss.  
  
"Simple." Malfoy replied, drawing out a small notebook from his robes. A small notebook that had the name 'Hermione Granger' on it with little hearts and kisses drawn.  
  
"My diary?!" Hermione yelped, hysterical. "You read my diary?!"  
  
"That's right, Mudblood." Malfoy said, calmly. "So you'd better be extra nice to me, or I'll reveal your inner most secrets, not excluding how much you used to love how Longbottom was afraid of Professor Snape."  
  
He left, leaving a stunned Hermione standing there, bewildered.

* * *

"Hermione, we're sorry about breakfast." Harry said, nodding toward Ron. "We know we shouldn't ask you for answers and all that."  
  
"Yeah." Said Ron, unhelpfully.  
  
Hermione laughed. "It's all right," she chuckled. "Let's hurry. I don't want to be late for Potions."  
  
The three of them made it down to the dungeons, where most of the Gryffindors and all of the Slytherins were waiting.  
  
"Oh look." Said a voice that all of them recognized. "It's Potty, Weasel King, and Mudblood."  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the throng, accompanied by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy." Ron muttered angrily, glancing around for Snape.  
  
Malfoy was watching Hermione, who looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Mudblood," he said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I don't think Weasel Bee should talk like that to me. Do you?"  
  
Hermione mumbled a "no" in a very small voice.  
  
"Good." Malfoy pronounced. "Because Weasel King is an idiot who has a troll for a mum."  
  
All of the Slytherins broke out in hysteria at the last comment while the Gryffindors shuffled around angrily.  
  
Ron started forward, flaming red, but Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom immediately rushed forward to hold him back.  
  
"No, Ron." Hermione pleaded. Turning to a laughing Malfoy, she spoke.  
  
"Malfoy shut your dirty mouth." She said, a little afraid of what would happen next.  
  
Malfoy did stop laughing, only to regain the evil glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh...the Mudblood dares talk to me?" He smirked.  
  
"You are heinous and you disgust me! Just because you can't cope with your own sad life doesn't mean you have to take it out on us! You're pathetic, and I hate you!" She screamed.  
  
Malfoy didn't answer, instead, he pulled out Hermione's diary.  
  
Staring at her meaningfully, he announced, "From the diary of Hermione Granger: November 2nd." He read out in a loud carrying voice. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley rescued me from the troll on Hallows Eve. We are now friends. My only friend used to be books, but now, I actually have people! Neville, of course, looked cuter than usual. He was wearing a purple sweater, which really brings out his hazel eyes! I just love him."  
  
Gales of laughter were raining down, tears of mirth were being cried, and Hermione Granger fled, tasting her own tears on her lips, although none of it was from happiness.  


* * *

There you go! A nice long chapter for you guys!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Malfoy was mean, yes? [in soap opera voice] How will they ever love each other now??? Thanks to the people that reviewed me on Chapter 2:  
  
distantorigin 

KrystalDragoness: [accepts cookie]

Lisi  
  
That's all, folks!

-enjorli


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey all you cool people who actually take the time to read this story! Currently, I'm suffering from writer's block, but I'll manage as best I can! So...here ya go!

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
"Can you believe she used to fancy Neville?" Parvati Patil whispered to her best friend, Lavender Brown.  
  
"Of course!" Lavender replied while powdering her nose. "Her eyes got all misty whenever she looked at him."  
  
The two girls giggled and left the girl's bathroom.  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her favorite toilet, letting angry tears fall. She'd been hiding in there since Malfoy had read out the most private part of her diary to the entire Potion's class.  
  
"He really is a jerk." She thought, wiping her eyes.  
  
The door of the bathroom creaked open, and a new voice, one that was rarely heard in a girl's toilet chamber spoke.  
  
"Hermione? It's Harry." The voice said, sounding cautious. "We know you're in here."  
  
"Yeah." A second voice said. "Stop being a prat and talk to us."  
  
Hermione unlocked her stall and stepped out, trying to hide the puffiness in her eyes and the clogging up of her nose.  
  
"What?" she said, sniffing.  
  
"Look..." Harry started. "Malfoy was a git for doing that. But you can't hide forever! You're acting just like Hagrid!"  
  
Ron nodded. "You've got to take a stand!" he said, looking somewhat excited. "You've got to get revenge!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, looking exasperatedly at Ron.  
  
"That will only make me as bad as him!" she sighed.  
  
"Well," grinned Harry. "You can always stop giving him tutoring lessons!"  
  
The boys expected Hermione to tell them off for thinking of such a thing as not tutoring, but they were pleasantly surprised when she looked up, a mischievous glint in her eye.  
  
"Of course..." she muttered. "This tutoring thing is completely voluntary. I'll just say 'no' to him! Let's see how much he's gloating when he gets another T in McGonagall's class!  
  
"Brilliant." Whispered Ron.

* * *

The next day was a sort of torture. It seemed that the story about Hermione's diary had spread like wildfire. Even people who hadn't been at the scene knew all of the details. Wherever she went, snickers and pointing came at her. The worst part was that she had four classes with Neville, who seemed to be in a sort of bashful state.  
  
"She used to like Neville..."  
  
"Fancier of Longbottom..."  
  
"I always thought she fancied Potter..."  
  
"I wish people would stop whispering about me!" Hermione huffed, slamming her books down at the Gryffindor table. It was lunch time, and she was starving, having skipped breakfast.  
  
"Well," Harry said while stuffing his mouth with lamb chops. "Now you know what it's like to be me."  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione knew that voice; she knew the tone and was pretty sure that the owner of it would be none other than...  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron snarled, a look of contempt on his face. "Sod off. You've caused enough damage, haven't you?"  
  
Malfoy didn't look perturbed; he ignored Ron and spoke to Hermione. "Listen, Mudblood, we've got to end tutoring early tonight. I've got Quidditch."  
  
Hermione stood up so quickly that everyone at the Gryffindor table stopped and stared.  
  
"The tutoring is over, Malfoy." She said, almost calmly.  
  
"What?" he sputtered, looking disturbed.  
  
"I said: the tutoring is over." Picking up her bags, she addressed Ron and Harry, who were sniggering. "See you at dinner," And then she stalked off.  
  
Malfoy ran after her, roaring with rage, shouting so loudly now that the entire hall became silent, watching them. "What do you mean?! You can't do that, Mudblood! You have no right!" he yelled, a bit of spit flying out of his mouth.  
  
Hermione turned to face him, her face a few shades shy of purple. "Like you had no right to read my diary?" she said in a poisonous sweet voice. With that, she ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Granger!" Malfoy shouted after her. "Hey, Granger!"  
  
Noise returned to the Great Hall shortly, although many were snickering to their neighbors about what had just happened.  
  
"God this is the dogs." Malfoy thought angrily, clenching his fists. "I need a good grade on my Transfiguration. That stupid Mudblood is ruining things. I've got to get her back."

* * *

So.... I wonder what our sweet little Draco will try? Hm....[ponder]. Yah...I hope my writer's block didn't do too much to jeopardize this chappie! Review please!! Tell me what you think!! Thanks to the reviewers:

fantasyprincess

Lisi: I don't exactly know either...oh well...improv!!

Poztcardz205pean: really? you cried? lol w00t! but strawberries smell good, don't they?

Zoya

Kigomae

MissAurora14DP

KissByARose

Xpuppet

Thanks again, you guys!

-enjorli


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! I feel horrible for not updating for 2 days, but I've been sick. I was on the computer yesterday, but my temperature went way up again, so I couldn't finish this one! I am feeling a bit better today, so I'll do my best for ya! Sorry again for not updating!

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Hermione opened the book. '_So you want to learn to make love potions, do you?_' the introduction read. '_Young reader, first, you must find the right lover!_'  
  
Hermione shut the book, shaking her head. "What was I thinking?" she thought, as she put it back onto the shelf.  
  
A group of Hufflepuffs sauntered past her, all giggling and snickering at her. She heard whispers and gossip teaming out from them, and clenched her fists.  
  
"Go on!" she snapped, eyeing them defensively. "Come on! I know what you're all talking about, why don't you come out and say it?"  
  
The Hufflepuffs had surprised looks on their faces, but none of them spoke up. They shuffled away, a bit deflated.  
  
"Serves them right." Hermione thought, grabbing a new book off the shelf. This one was titled '_Jinx! A Study of the Most Effective Jinxes'_. It looked quite promising!  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione immediately stood up and picked up her bag. She shoved the book back into the shelf, and was almost successful in escaping, before a certain blond Slytherin accosted her.  
  
"Granger." He said again.  
  
Hermione angrily tried to push past him, but he was too strong. He grabbed her arms to prevent her from moving too much, but with difficulty.  
  
Finally, she gave up. "What." She said tonelessly, looking around for an escape route.  
  
Malfoy didn't move from his blocking position. "You're going to give me tutoring lessons."  
  
Hermione snorted. "No."  
  
"Yes you are!" Malfoy yelled, shaking her. He stopped, trying to stay calm and rational. "Listen, Granger. You're the best in the business. I don't want someone like Longbottom tutoring me."  
  
Hermione glared at him angrily. "You should've thought of that before you read out my diary."  
  
Malfoy tried not to roll his eyes. "I was mad." "Stupid Mudblood," he added in his mind.  
  
"That's no excuse!" Hermione cried, trying and failing to get past him again.  
  
"Tutor me." Malfoy commanded. He thought about what he just said, and tried to sound a bit more convincing. "Please?"  
  
"He must really want to learn," Hermione thought, a little flabbergasted. "Besides, it's only three weeks! She reasoned. "And if he bothers me again, I'll stop!"  
  
"Alright." She said, and Malfoy loosened his grip on her arms. "But you're not getting off that easy."  
  
Malfoy tightened his grip again.  
  
"First things first." She announced, sounding important. "You will stop calling me Mudblood."  
  
Malfoy grumbled an okay. "In your dreams," he thought, but still put up a façade.  
  
Hermione grinned. This was going to be fun! "Second." She said in a business like tone. "You will be nicer to Ron, Harry, and I."  
  
An inner hate was boiling inside Malfoy, but he kept himself indifferent. "Fine." He muttered, seething under his skin.  
  
"I'll see you here tomorrow, then!" Hermione chirped cheerfully, finally shoving past him and leaving.  
  
Malfoy sat down at the table and banged his fists down. "My God!" he thought, in a sort of rage. "What did I do? I let that stupid Mudblood get the best of me! God!"

* * *

Hermione happily walked into the Great Hall at suppertime. Many people still pointed and stared, but she managed to ignore them, and sat down beside Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hullo." She said brightly, before shoving generous amounts of potatoes onto her plate.  
  
Harry exchanged appraised glances with Ron before responding.  
  
"What are you so giddy about?" he asked.  
  
Hermione, who's mouth was quite full, mumbled something that sounded like, "Imph toph Malph oph!"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Of course we understood that!" he said sarcastically, filling up his own plate as well.  
  
Hermione swallowed, and drank deeply from her goblet. "I said," she replied, wiping her mouth. "I told Malfoy off!"  
  
The boys were silent. Hermione looked at them, chuckling. "He came to me in the library, wanting to be tutored again."  
  
Ron laughed. "What a git! You said no, right?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Harry tapped her arm insistently.  
  
"Right?" Ron said meekly.  
  
"I told him that I would under certain conditions." She finally said, not meeting their stares. "I told him to stop calling me _that_ word, and to be nicer to us."  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths both dropped open.  
  
"You forgave him?" Harry whispered, trying to close his jaw. "After what he did?"  
  
Hermione finished eating, and picked up her napkin. "No, of course I didn't forgive him!" she said, grimacing. "I've never forgiven him for anything he's done to me. But I will make his life miserable!" she grinned mischievously. "If you two thought studying with me was torture, wait until you see what I will do to Malfoy!"  
  
"Brilliant." Ron whispered.

* * *

Mwahahaha! Hermione, oh dear sweet Hermione! I dunno if I went a little out of character on this one...my sinus' is killing me! Please review and tell me what you think about it [the chapter, not my sinus]!! Thanks to the reviewers:

Eniyou

Afterglow28: yes...the birdies told me things...lot'sa things....

Lisi

Storywritter10791

Mione Malfoy: I like your name!

Spank you all!!

-enjorli


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! I'm totally healed!! I am BACK!! So! Get ready for some serious ACTION!!!

* * *

Chapter 6  
  
"So, Malfoy," Hermione said slowly, over pronouncing every syllable. "Do you understand how to put spells on yourself to give you extra powers?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and sneered. "Yes Mudbl—" he stopped, checking himself. "Yes Granger." He said sweetly, forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"Good. Recite the twelve uses of dragon blood." Hermione said abruptly, startling Draco.  
  
"Wha—What?" he stuttered, fumbling with his notes. "We learned that in first year!"  
  
Hermione smiled innocently. "Yes, I know. However, it is related to the next subject that we're studying."  
  
Draco snickered. "And what's that? 'How to be a Brainless Dragon Breeder'?"  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut. "If you don't want me to tutor you, I'll leave."  
  
Resigned to the worst, Draco confessed. "I don't remember." He said, gritting his teeth.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, I guess you'll just have to learn them! I want you to remember them by tomorrow, and be able to tell me not only what each is used for, but who discovered it."  
  
Draco's eyes widened with disbelief. "What are you playing at, Mud—Granger?!"  
  
Hermione eyed him and beamed at him as if he were a toddler who needed to be taught how to walk. She stood up and said, "See you on Friday!" and left Draco Malfoy sitting there in utter incredulity.  
  
"Ha!" Hermione thought, as she walked out.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood." Draco thought, as she walked out.

* * *

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully, as she sat down at the breakfast table the next morning. Harry and Ron were both disheveled and tired from their Quidditch practice the night before, and grumpily replied a 'morning' before slumping onto the table and getting some well needed sleep.  
  
"Granger."  
  
Ron and Harry immediately sat straight up again, and glared at the intruder.  
  
Hermione turned and stood up. "Malfoy."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're doing." He hissed vehemently. "If you think you're so smart by doing this, you're dumber than I thought you were."  
  
Hermione smiled pleasantly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." She said, and headed off to Astronomy.

* * *

Hermione was full of rapt attention as Professor Sinistra explained the star's alignment.  
  
"Tonight, my children." The Professor announced. "The earth and the moon will align in a manner that has been unknown to mankind for centuries! Tonight, my children, will be the night of an eclipse!"  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"Yes!" the excited Professor exclaimed, clapping her hands. "It shall be most incredible! I want you all to draw a picture of the eclipse, to be handed in next Monday. Don't forget, my children, this has not happened for centuries! You may be witnessing history!"  
  
Hermione raised her hand quickly. "Please, Professor," she called out, quivering with excitement. "How long will this eclipse last?"  
  
The Professor looked pleased that at least someone was interested. "Three days, Miss Granger." She replied. "But take heed: tonight would be the best night, for it will be the strongest tonight! Class dismissed!"

* * *

After dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in squashy armchairs by the fire, doing their homework.  
  
"Ah, I give up!" Ron exclaimed, throwing down his quill.  
  
"Me too!" Harry cried, shutting his book.  
  
They looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
"Can't we copy one sentence?" Ron begged, clasping his hands.  
  
"Please, Hermione?" Harry said, positively drooling.  
  
Hermione looked up. She'd already been done with her homework for an hour, and was only writing a letter to Victor Krum. She looked at her watch; it was half past eleven.  
  
"Sorry!" she cried, jumping up. "I've got to go!"  
  
Ron eyed her in amazement. "It's eleven thirty, Hermione. What are you going to do at eleven thirty at night?"  
  
Hermione grabbed her cloak. "My Astronomy homework! Are you coming?"  
  
Harry snorted. "It's due next Monday! We have plenty of time!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and headed to the portrait door. "Suit your selves," she said, and left the common room.  
  
Ron stared after her. "Mental, that one!" he whispered.  
  
The castle was very dark and silent at night. Hermione, who had only been out at night with Harry and Ron, was quite afraid. The silence was eerie! Finally, after climbing at least two hundred stairs, she reached the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Hermione gasped with pleasure when she saw the eclipse. Immediately, she drew out her parchment and quill, and began sketching it, admiring the beauty. She carried on like this until she finished. Feeling reluctant to leave, Hermione decided to sketch the scenery around the eclipse as well. Just as she was drawing a tree, she heard something.  
  
"Oh Drakiebaby!" a female voice squealed.  
  
Hermione stiffened, feeling tense.  
  
A male voice spoke, sounding...drawl-like. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Drakiebakiewakie!!" the female voice giggled. "It's so _cuuuuute_!" Hermione winced as the girl's voice went up several octaves at the '_cuuuuuute_'.  
  
"Look!" the male said, drawing closer to Hermione's spot. "It's an eclipse!"  
  
Hermione could feel the pair a few feet away from her. She decided to clear her throat.  
  
"Uh-hum!" she rasped as loudly as she could.  
  
The two people stopped whispering to each other and stood stock-still.  
  
"Who's there?" the girl mewed.  
  
"Go back to the common room, Pansy." The boy said, sounding firm. "I don't want you to get into trouble. It's too late anyway."  
  
The girl sighed. "Okay, Drakiecakie." Hermione listened for a few minutes, and then heard the girl leave.  
  
"Granger." The male said.  
  
Hermione groaned. She could never escape Malfoy, could she?  
  
"What are you doing up here, ruining my date?" Malfoy accused, stepping into the light.  
  
Hermione stepped into the light as well. "I wasn't planning on ruining it." She said defensively. "It's not my fault you and Parkinson can't go somewhere private."  
  
Malfoy sneered. "What were you doing up here?" he asked, glancing around suspiciously. "Where's Potty and Weasel King?"  
  
Hermione sniffed. "No, _Harry_ and _Ron_ are not here. And for your information, I was doing my homework, like a good girl."  
  
Malfoy smirked and leaned against the wall. "My God, Granger. You are duller than I thought. Can't you do something other than homework?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, as if she'd never heard of a thing. "I am not dull!" she protested, drawing herself up. "I'm just prudent."  
  
Malfoy muttered something underneath his breath. "Whatever." He said, finally. "I'm going to bed."  
  
When Malfoy had gone, Hermione finished her sketch and left as well. As she passed by the library, she spotted Malfoy in the Restricted Section, and grimaced to herself.  
  
"It looks like Mr. Malfoy is going to loose some house points!" she said to herself, entering the library as well.

* * *

Draco moved among the shelves, muttering, "Wasp...wasp.... where is it? The W section doesn't have wasp...."  
  
Hermione sat down in a chair and watched him search. Finally, she spoke. "Do you have a note, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco jumped; he thought it was McGonagall. He turned and saw Hermione, and his surprise turned to anger.  
  
"That's not funny." He snapped and stalked off to another section.  
  
Hermione, enjoying how much he was annoyed, followed him.

* * *

Neither of them saw a figure outside the library pull out a wand and mutter a spell at the door. The figure, when it was done, left.

* * *

"Malfoy, I distinctly remember Madame Pince saying that we must have a note!" Hermione said in a dangerous tattletale voice. "And I don't think you do!"  
  
Malfoy cursed and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle and yanked, but nothing happened.  
  
Hermione stopped her teasing immediately. "What?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Malfoy grabbed the door handle again, but it did not give. "It's locked!" he cried, banging his fists against the door.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohomora!" she whispered urgently. Nothing happened.  
  
Draco banged his fists against the door one last time and faced Hermione.  
  
"We're locked."

* * *

Ooolala! Sorry about the cliffie, but I had to! I'm sure you understand? Anyway, please review!! Thanks to the reviewers:

sundaym0rning

Storywritter10791

Lisi

Eniyou

crimsonpacific

Kigomae

Yay! Thanks guys! I think this may be the longest chapter I've written yet...but I'll try to write even longer ones! heh heh, bubs!

-enjorli


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay: I spent most of the morning writing and deleting and editing what I wanted to write; I mean...it's their first encounter with each other for more than 10 minutes!! It had to be special!! And I didn't want to ruin their character's personality...I would hate it if Draco got all sweet and sensitive...urgh...that's so un-Draco. ::shudders::  
  
So...I hope I don't disappoint any of ya'll.

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
"Locked?!" Hermione sputtered, her eyes widening. "No! The library never locks!"  
  
Malfoy sneered bitterly. "Hate to break it to you, Granger, but it's locked."  
  
Hermione was not keen on giving up so easily. She raised her wand and performed at least 20 spells to unlock the door, but to no avail. Draco watched her in amusement, until she finally accepted defeat.  
  
"I guess we'll be sleeping here tonight." She said, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Draco's lip curled. "We? There is no _we_ here. _I'll _be sleeping over there." He pointed to the Invisibility Section. You, Granger, will be sleeping over there, far, far away from me."  
  
Hermione huffed. "Don't you order me about, Malfoy. I'll sleep wherever I want, and it just so happens that I am going to sleep in the Muggle Studies section." She sniffed, pointing.  
  
Draco smirked. "Don't let the dark wizards bite, Granger."  
  
"You are so...." Hermione took a deep breath, and stalked off to her sleeping section.

* * *

Draco settled comfortably into his sleeping bag that he conjured with his wand. The Invisibility Section was quite the place to sleep; it also made him invisible. He looked carelessly over at where the Mudblood slept. She was reading a book. How typical.  
  
Hermione turned a page and began reading. Suddenly, she felt two eyes on her. She looked up suspiciously, but couldn't see anything. "Malfoy, the prat." She thought. "He's invisible."  
  
Draco watched Hermione glance up occasionally from her book whenever she felt his stare, but he just smirked and kept staring. Soon, he began to get drowsy, and he fell asleep.  
  
_"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do...."_  
  
Draco jerked awake, sweating. He could feel a pain in his buttocks from the memory of fourth year, when he'd been turned into a ferret. He winced at the thought and cursed, when suddenly, something hard slammed into him.  
  
"What the—" he muttered, his hands groping for the intruder.  
  
His hands finally made contact; he felt something solid and warm and grabbed it. A yelp of pain escaped from the thing he was holding.  
  
"Let go!" it squealed.  
  
"Who.... Granger?" Draco squinted at the invisible thing he was clutching.  
  
"Ow!" she cried, squirming. "Malfoy! You're hurting me!"  
  
Malfoy realized that. He smirked and tightened his grip on whatever he'd grabbed hold of.  
  
She gasped loudly and tried to tug it out of his grasp, but only succeeded in more bruises. Finally, she stopped moving and sat still.  
  
Draco couldn't see her and he knew that she couldn't see him either, but he leaned forward to what he suspected was her ear.  
  
"What are you doing, Granger?" he whispered huskily.  
  
Hermione jumped, her forehead banging into his. Both let go of the other and reeled back in pain.  
  
"My God, Granger, what do you think you're doing?" Draco rasped, clutching his head.  
  
"What were you doing?" she cried, massaging her forehead.  
  
"I think I should be asking you that question, as you're the one who wanted to crawl into bed with me." Draco said. Hermione could tell he was smirking, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"I was not trying to get into bed with you!" she said indignantly. "We may be in sixth year and all, but you may not speak to me like that!"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. Granger: once a prude, always a prude. "Fine. So tell me, Granger. What were you up to, sneaking up on me while I was asleep?"  
  
Hermione raised herself up to her full height. "I wasn't doing anything to you," she said, with as much dignity as possible. "I heard you screaming, so I clambered over here to see what you were about."  
  
Draco snorted. "I'm sure."  
  
Hermione looked around despairingly. "This is so stupid!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "I can't see you. Can we please move out of the Invisibility Section? I feel so dumb; I don't know if I'm talking to you or not."  
  
Draco stood up. "There is no _we_, Granger. _I'm_ going to move out of the Invisibility Section. You can follow if you like. Of course, I know you'd like to."  
  
Hermione stood up as well. "You and your pride, Malfoy!" she snapped, rolling her eyes.  
  
Draco looked at his surroundings, per se, as there were none. It was all invisible. He moved tentatively forward, holding out his hands in front of him. Suddenly, something collided into him.  
  
"Oh God!" Hermione squealed, stepping back into a bookshelf. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
Draco ignored her, although his head was reeling with the impact of the collision. He moved forward again, and immediately found himself out of the Invisibility Section: he could see his body again!  
  
Hermione appeared a few seconds later, massaging her head.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked finally, still rubbing her head.  
  
"Why should I know?" Draco drawled, looking bored. "Usually Pansy and I are up this late doing stuff anyway. It's normal for me."  
  
Hermione scowled. "God, Malfoy. You and your little mistress are some of the things I do not need to know about."  
  
Draco smirked and knew he'd touched a spot. "Come on, Granger." He continued, smirk held firmly in place. "We're all sixteen or seventeen now. It's normal. Or are you telling me you don't know about it?"  
  
Hermione blushed. Even in the dark, Draco could see her cheeks flush. "I'm willing to wait." She said, flustered.  
  
"Whatever." Draco said, and sat down. "Thanks for waking me up like that, Granger. Now I'll never go back to sleep tonight. You've gotten me all riled up." He winked at her.  
  
Hermione sat down as well, pulling a disgusted look on her face. "You're beyond hopeless." She said, exasperated.  
  
Draco sat watching her for a few moments. Hermione noticed and picked up a book from the ground, uncomfortable. She opened it and began reading, trying to ignore the fact that he was still looking at her.  
  
Draco contemplated the Mudblood. Even for a Mudblood, she was acceptable. He could remember what she looked like in first year: bushy dirt coloured hair, manure eyes, pimples, and a little on the squat side. Now, five years later, she was a different Granger. She still had the personality of Granger, but her appearance had changed. Instead of bushy hair, she had somehow managed to make it into the fiery, sexy waves that complemented her face very well. Her hair colour had changed too: dirt it might have been five years ago, but now, it looked half golden half bronzen. It was hard to describe...was it brown or yellow, or maybe even black? Draco studied it for a few more minutes before turning to her eyes. Yes, her eyes were her most prominent feature, as they'd always been, except this year, they had a fire in them that was very refreshing, and yet very luring. The manure colour was gone, replaced by chocolate brown. Draco licked his lips; he could almost taste the chocolate now. The Mudblood had filled out nicely as well; she had a figure this year. Not only was her waist more prominent, her chest complemented the rest of her body too. She also appeared to have learned how to be graceful...which Draco could not remember her being in her past years. Yes, the Mudblood had grown up nicely.  
  
"Nice, Mudblood." He muttered unconsciously.  
  
Hermione's head shot up. "What did you call me?" she snapped, a death glare on her face.  
  
"Nothing." Draco tried to wave it off, but did not succeed.  
  
"You just said nice, and then th—that word!" she hissed vehemently, shutting the book with a loud snap. "Why can't you treat me nicely? I have feelings too!"  
  
Draco smirked. "Aw...did pwoor Gwanger Wanger get her fweelings hwurt by meanie Draco?"  
  
Hermione stood up quickly, reaching for her wand. "Don't _ever_ call me that word, ever again." She whispered threateningly.  
  
Draco stood up too, and drew out his wand. "And don't you tell me what to do, _Mudblood_." Hermione raised her wand, but Draco was too quick for her. "_Expelliarmus_!" he cried.  
  
Hermione's wand flew out of her hand, and he caught it, grinning. "Now what, Mudblood?" He twirled the wand in front of her enticingly.  
  
Hermione growled through her teeth. "Give me my wand, Malfoy." She grinded.  
  
Draco smirked. "Make me." He whispered.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Give it to me!" she ordered again, quivering with rage.  
  
"No." he murmured, backing into a bookshelf.  
  
Hermione walked towards him, her fists clenched. "From the day I got here, you've made my life a living hell." She hissed, drawing closer and closer towards him. "For once, stop it. Give me my wand!"  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Come and get it, _Mudblood_."  
  
The last word seemed to set Hermione off like a rocket. She rushed towards Draco, fire on the ends of her hair. She slammed him hard into the bookshelf and pinned him down. But of course, Draco, who had five years of Quidditch training, easily maneuvered her around so that he was the one pinning her on the shelf.  
  
Draco grinned. "What now, Granger?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, refusing to back down.  
  
"You should feel honored that I'm even touching your skin, Granger." He sneered at her. "I feel dirty with all this Mudblood filth on my hands."  
  
Hermione turned red. "Shut up!" she screamed.  
  
Draco smirked. "Be quiet, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione stopped struggling; she was growing tired. "Malfoy...just give me my want, please?" she pleaded, tired of the game.  
  
Draco backed off, seeing that she'd no longer fight. "Fine." He threw the wand back to her carelessly.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said, glowering. "I'm going to bed, if you don't mind." She stalked off back to the Muggle Studies section and disappeared.  
  
Malfoy went back to his Invisibility Section sleeping quarters and tucked into his sleeping back, feeling drowsy himself.

* * *

The figure stood at the doorway, grinning.

* * *

Mwahahaha!! I hope that was okay? Basically it was them talking and getting to know each other a little bit better! Please review and tell me how ya'll like it!! Thanks to the reviewers:

Hustler

FieldGuideToBirdsNerd

The look of lve

fantasy-princess09

Lindsay Larkin

Kigomae

AtLossforWords

sundaym0rning

Lisi

jessjica

Eniyou

Thanks guys, bubs

-enjorli

p.s.: I 'm a girl. lol


	8. Chapter 8

Okay I am here!! Lot's a people are wondering how in the world Draco and Hermione are going to get together after all that nub...heh heh heh...you shall have to wait and you! Mwahaha!!

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
"I say! What are you two doing here?"  
  
Hermione groggily opened her eyes. There was sunlight pouring through the windows, and she could tell by the smell that breakfast was already being put out. She sat up, only to meet the astonished glare of Madame Pince. She was holding Draco by the ear.  
  
"Explain yourselves." She growled.  
  
Hermione quickly brushed the sleep from her eyes. "Madame Pince!" she cried, trying to justify herself. "The library door locked! Malfoy and I couldn't get out, so we slept here last night."  
  
Madame Pince glanced at her suspiciously. "And what were you doing this late in the library?"  
  
Hermione gaped at her, then turned to Malfoy for an explanation. It had, after all, been he who was in the library muttering for a "wasp".  
  
Draco swallowed a lump in his throat. "I—er—was looking for a book in the—er—Restricted Section." He winced, waiting for the blow.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am shocked!" Madame Pince exclaimed. "You understand that students aren't allowed in the Restricted Section without a note?"  
  
Draco nodded, cowering.  
  
"I would've expected two prefects to do better than this!" Madame Pince breathed in deeply. "I shall be informing Professors Snape and McGonagall of this little incident. Twenty points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
Hermione bowed her head in shame. She'd never lost so much as a point before!  
  
"I suggest you go down to breakfast." Madame Pince let go of Draco's ear, and huffily walked into the Monsters Section and disappeared.  
  
Hermione quickly gathered up her belongings and stormed out of the library. Draco followed closely behind her.  
  
"Thanks for helping, Granger." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
Hermione turned around. "It wasn't my fault!" she snapped. "What were you doing in there so late at night, anyway?"  
  
Draco shifted uncomfortably. "None of your business." He spat.  
  
"Fine." Hermione sniffed, and kept on walking. "I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall what really happened, and it would help if you could explain why you were in there so late."  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "Alright." He sighed. "I was looking for a book about Wasps."  
  
Hermione turned disbelievingly. "Wasps?" she remarked in a bored voice. "That's very convincing, Malfoy."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm angrily. "If you must know." He hissed. "I got bitten by one last week, and at first I didn't know what it was. Professor Snape told me about the effects of the sting, and I decided to find out some information about their venom."  
  
Hermione took her hand and peeled Draco's firm grasp from her arm. This was the third time that he'd grabbed her arm, and it was starting to hurt.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Harry and Ron were rushing up the corridor, anxious looks on their faces.  
  
"Well, well." Draco drawled, stepping back from Hermione. "Potty and his faithful Weasel."  
  
Ron glared at him, but moved to Hermione. "Where were you at breakfast?"  
  
"I got locked in the library." Hermione replied calmly. "I was just let out by Madame Pince."  
  
Ron looked disgustedly at Draco. "And what are you doing, slimy git?"  
  
Draco coolly wiped some dust off of his robes. "Manners, Weasely." He said, eyes glinting maliciously. "I was locked in there as well with your precious Muggle."  
  
Ron practically barked as he lunged for Draco, but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Potter! Weasely! What are you doing?"  
  
It was McGonagall. She quickly strode over and immediately, Ron backed down.  
  
"Er—talking to Hermione, Professor." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, move along." McGonagall said briskly, shooing Ron and Harry off. "Now...Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Granger: Madame Pince has just informed me of your little escapade in the library."  
  
Hermione moved forward urgently. "Professor! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
Draco snorted. "Blame it on me, why don't you, Granger."  
  
McGonagall held up her hand. "No matter." She said, crumpling up her nose for a moment. "You will both serve a week of detention."  
  
Draco moved forward. "Professor," he said, in a sweet voice. "Shouldn't my head of house decide for me?"  
  
McGonagall smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." She said. "Professor Snape has already agreed to the detentions, so there is no lasting harm."  
  
Draco moved back, clearly disgruntled.  
  
"What are we doing, Professor?" Hermione asked nervously. This was her first detention ever, unless you count first year with Hagrid.  
  
"Since you two are so keen to be in the library," Professor McGonagall said, the smallest of a smile playing on her lips. "You will be Madame Pince's...shall we say—apprentices?"  
  
Draco gaped at her, mouth hanging open. He quickly shut it, and tried to reason with her. "Professor...surely Madame Pince would mind—"  
  
McGonagall cut him off. "Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Granger will report to the library every evening this week from eight to ten, that is final. Good day to you." She walked off, and Draco stared after her, looking at her in disbelief.  
  
Hermione was the first one to move. "Well, I guess I'll see you at eight." She mumbled, walking off.  
  
Draco came back to reality. "Hold it, Granger." He snapped, running after her. "I've already got to spend three days every week getting tutored by you," he said in distaste. "And now we've got to spend every evening this week together. You'd better not give me any problems."  
  
Hermione sighed, annoyed. "The feelings mutual, Malfoy."

* * *

The rest of the day, Hermione barely heard any of her teachers. Her mind kept wandering to the injustice of her detention. Detention and twenty points for getting locked in a library! When eight o'clock rolled around, she mumbled a disgruntled good bye to a sympathetic Ron and Harry, and walked to the library.  
  
Draco was already there, waiting for her at the door. He smirked at her as she neared, and pointed to his watch.  
  
"You're late, Granger."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, I'm sorry that I'm a minute overdue, Malfoy." She glanced around. "Where's Madame Pince?"  
  
Malfoy pointed down the corridor. "She left to get our materials." He sneered. "I'll be expecting you to do all the work."  
  
Hermione felt anger boiling inside her again, but kept her cool. Soon, Madame Pince returned, carrying boxes of books.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," she said, opening the door of the library. "We have just received some new books this afternoon. Please file them correctly, according to the subject. Call me when you're done."  
  
She left, leaving Hermione and Draco boxes upon boxes of books. Draco groaned. "Bet you love this, don't you Granger?"  
  
Hermione picked up a book from the box. It was titled "_Hogwarts: A Recent Study._" She felt excitement inside her. New books for her to peruse and read! "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed, picking up more and more books.  
  
Draco looked at her expectantly, sitting down in a chair and leaning back into it. "If you expect me to help you," he drawled, flicking some dust off his shoulder. "I won't. Don't let me bother you."  
  
Hermione yanked him out of the chair and shoved five books into his hands. "Don't play with me, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood."  
  
Draco huffed away, carrying the books, and began to sort them. As he put two in the Muggle Studies section, he noticed a particular book he was carrying, titled "_Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived._" Draco snorted and sat down, cross-legged, and opened the book.  
  
It was full of pictures of Potter and his friends. Draco sneered as he read about Harry's love life. Apparently, they still thought Granger and Potter was an item. Suddenly, an object tripped over him.  
  
"Granger?!" he yelled, and stood up massaging his back side.  
  
"What were you doing?" Hermione yelped, getting up as well. "Why were you sitting down there where no one could see you?"  
  
Draco quickly shoved the book out of sight. Hermione saw, and reached for it.  
  
"_Harry Potter's Love Life?_" she muttered, glancing up at him, bemusedly. "_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have always denied that they are a couple, but sources say otherwise. The two are rarely seen without each other, and friends comment on how close both are._" She read.  
  
"Well?" Draco said, tapping his foot. "Are you?"  
  
Hermione closed the book and put it on the shelf. "No!" she said indignantly. "Harry and I are friends! That's all we've ever been, and all we'll ever be!"  
  
Draco snorted. "Right." He muttered.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Well what about you and that complete cow, Pansy?" she asked. "What about you two?"  
  
Draco smirked, and mimicked Hermione's voice. "No, Pansy and I are friends! That's all we've ever been, and all we'll ever be!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "You are so hopeless!" she mumbled, looking at the clock. It was already five past ten.  
  
Draco and Hermione walked toward the door, only to be met by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah...Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." He said benignly. "My office, please."

* * *

Wow that was long!! I wonder what our beloved Dumbledore wants?!!? Anyway, please review and tell me how you liked it. I know it was all talk and no do, but okay...they have to talk sometime, and not just glare at each other!! Thanks to the reviewers:

harry potter234

chika: yes...draco is an evil little sexy boy!!

The look of lve

sundaym0rning

fantasy-princess09

Eniyou: I don't think I'm going to make him call her 'hermione' ::gags:: that just sounds so weird...argh...lol

Aykea

orliNkeira

youngwriter56

Afterglow28: yeah it did help, actually! thanks

Kigomae: lol yay thanks for noticing

Thanks, guys!

-enjorli


	9. Chapter 9

My computer is having some severe technical issues.... Well...I have a bit of bad news: I'm going to be going to China for vacation from July 11th to August 5th...so I won't be able to update, unless they have computers in China where I'm going [which I highly doubt.] I'm so sorry, but this is the only vacation we're having for the summer!! And then, straight after that, it's high school!! ::shudder:: So I don't think I can update very much after summer is over, because I seriously have to do well in high school...I have hopes for Yale, people! So yeah...I'm sorry, I'll try to update every weekend, and make the chapters so totally long, it's like you've read 4 chapters!!  
  
I'll write about 3 more chapters in the next few days, so that you won't get a cliffhanger while I'm gone. I'm not THAT mean::snicker::

* * *

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione gulped as Professor Dumbledore led her and Malfoy down the corridor, to his office. Surely, surely, she wasn't in trouble? If she lost any more points, her chances for Head Girl next year would be dashed. Hermione winced as she thought of the possibility of losing Head Girl-ship.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a large statue of a griffin. He muttered, "Chocolate Frog," and the griffin began to rotate, turning into a group of stairs. Hermione followed Draco into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Ernie Macmillan and Padma Patil inside, waiting nervously. She smiled uneasily at Padma, and took a seat next to her.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the four students, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "As confused as you may be," he said, adjusting his half moon spectacles. "I beg you to allow me to explain."  
  
The four students nodded, and intently listened as the Headmaster spoke again.  
  
"As you all know, the spots for Head Boy and Head Girl will be vacant at the end of this year." Dumbledore continued, intertwining his long fingers. "It is my duty to choose the Head Boy and Head Girl from a select number of prefects. I have chosen each one of you as a prefect for the final four. I'll be choosing the Head Girl and Head Boy based on your school record, ability to behave, and of course, ability to prove yourself."  
  
The students glanced at each other nervously. This sounded like The Triwizard Tournament.  
  
Dumbledore resumed his speech. "I'll be assigning each of you a partner, and you and your partner will be assigned a specific task. The final decision of Head Boy and Head Girl-ship will be decided on the outcome of your task. If you and your partner fail to complete it, well...."  
  
Dumbledore paused and looked at his students. They seemed to understand what he was implying, and they nodded.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "I'll pair you up, then. Miss Patil and Mr. Macmillon, if you please." Dumbledore paused and his beard lifted mysteriously, and they were positive that he was smiling. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione inwardly groaned. Her chances for becoming Head Girl were now zero to nil. How could she ever complete the task with a partner such as Malfoy?  
  
Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment and read from it. "Miss Patil and Mr. Macmillon, you will be assigned Halloween and Christmas feast. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, you will be assigned all trips to Hogsmeade." Dumbledore peered at them over the parchment. "Please do your best to cooperate with each other."  
  
The four students stood up and exited the office.  
  
Padma grinned at them excitedly. "This shall be fun!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "We must plan an extravagant ball and what not!" She giggled, looking pleadingly at Ernie.  
  
"Right," Ernie said, groaning. "A ball...."  
  
Draco didn't say anything; he separated from the group and headed off toward the Slytherin dungeons. Hermione raced after him.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he spat at her, still walking.  
  
Hermione ran to keep up with his brisk stride, and panted, "We need to talk."  
  
Draco turned, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"I know you don't want me for a partner." Hermione started. "Believe me, I don't want you either. However, I think it would be best if we tried to get through this task as civilly as possible."  
  
Draco smirked. "Go on."  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "And, well...I think we should be polite to each other."  
  
Draco sneered. "Chances of that are very slim, Granger."  
  
Hermione stomped down her foot. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
  
Draco ran his hand through his sleek blond hair. "I won't be nice to you, Granger. And I suggest you never again order me to be polite to you, if you want this task to be easy."

Hermione breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm. "Malfoy, I don't care if I hurt your ego. Let's just get this task done!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the corridor, no doubt in the direction of the library.  
  
Draco wrenched his hand from hers, causing her to stop and turn around. "Don't you ever touch me again, Mudblood." He spat venomously.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "I'll touch you any time I want, thanks."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione, realizing what she just said, blushed furiously and shifted around uncomfortably.  
  
"I see...." Draco smirked, and he leaned against the wall casually. "I knew you always wanted me, Granger."  
  
Hermione looked up indignantly. "I do not want you!" she sputtered, still blushing.  
  
"Right." Draco said sardonically. "That's why you're blushing, is it?"  
  
Hermione tried not to flush, only to redden even more.  
  
"Uncomfortable, are you?" Draco smirked, crossing his arms. "Listen, Granger, I know I'm very enticing and all, but do try to keep your hands off me."  
  
Hermione growled and yanked him from the wall. She dragged him to the threshold of the library and looked at him.  
  
"I know I'm supposed to tutor you as well." She said, opening the door. "I think it'd be best if we prepared for our task as well as tutoring every night."  
  
Draco let out a noise of disbelief. "Granger, what are you playing at?"  
  
Hermione huffed and led him to a table. "I want to be Head Girl next year. If you don't want Head Boy-ship, I don't care. I'm not letting you ruin my chances."  
  
Draco sighed. "And what about Quidditch?" Hermione mused how much he sounded like Harry.  
  
"The faster we get done, the faster you can play." She took out a quill and a piece of parchment, and looked expectantly at Draco.  
  
"Any ideas?" she asked, flourishing the parchment.  
  
Draco looked around the library, thinking hard. "Well, I suppose around winter time, we could invite the students to Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Malfoy, we could _invite_ them to Hogsmeade. You're forgetting that they come on their own free will." She sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Be quite, Granger." Draco snapped. "I meant, we could invite them to an activity. Like...ice skating."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was surprised at how creative his idea was. "I think we could do that." She said, writing it down on the parchment. "And I was also thinking of a costume party at The Three Broomsticks after the Halloween Feast."  
  
Draco nodded. "More like a dance party." He said, twiddling his thumbs. "I suppose we can squeeze in a visit to the Shrieking Shack before that."  
  
Hermione excitedly wrote down all of their ideas. By the end of the day, they had come up with about twenty, all of which were very good. "Well!" she said, finally rolling up the parchment. "That was good. We got a lot done today."  
  
Draco watched her roll up the parchment, and spoke. "Just because I helped you, Granger, doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "God, Malfoy." She said, picking up her bag. "I never asked."

* * *

"Hermione," Ron said, looking worriedly at her. "You haven't been to any of our classes today...and you haven't shown up for lunch or breakfast either. What's up?"  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped talking to listen concernedly.  
  
Hermione shoved mouthfuls of potatoes down before answering. "Prefect stuff, you know."  
  
Ron made a noise. "But Hermione!" he whined, not letting up. "I'm a prefect too, and I've been to all my classes."  
  
Hermione finished her dinner and stood up. "See you in the common room!" she said, before departing to a stunned Harry and Ron.

* * *

"Let's practice with wands now." Hermione said, drawing out her own wand.  
  
Draco grumbled and took out his wand.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "One, two, three—Stupefy!" She cried, pointing her wand at Draco.  
  
Draco reacted quickly and yelled, "_Shieldus_!"  
  
A large green shield appeared in Draco's hand, and blocked Hermione's spell, sending it back to her. She quickly dodged it, and smiled at Draco.  
  
"That was your best yet!" she said, gathering up her things. "That's enough for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Draco nodded, and followed her out of the library. Hermione quickly traced her steps to the Gryffindor common room. As she hummed to herself on the stairs, she felt a jolt beneath her. She looked down, wide-eyed, and was horrified to see the staircase moving to a new path that she'd never seen before.  
  
Hermione nervously walked down the corridor, glancing at the portraits along the walls. They depicted many gruesome battle scenes and...snakes....  
  
"Granger."  
  
Hermione jumped, and she felt a hand grabbed her from behind. She turned to face the person.  
  
"Granger, what do you think you're doing here?"  
  
It was Malfoy, of course. He was observing her suspiciously.  
  
Hermione calmed herself down. "The staircase changed...I think I'm lost."  
  
Draco sneered. "You're in the Slytherin wing."  
  
Hermione gasped. She'd never been here before, and the darkness was scaring her. She tried to smile. "Erm, that's all right, then. I'll just go back the way I came."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Good luck, Granger."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean, 'good luck'?" she hissed.  
  
Draco started to walk away. "Well...it's quite hard to find your way back if you don't know where you're going. Besides," he said, eyeing her humorously. "There are nasty things wandering around at night."  
  
Hermione grumbled to herself and ran after Draco. "Can you show me the way back?" she asked grudgingly.  
  
Draco smirked. "I don't know, Granger. Tell me why I should help you."  
  
Hermione muttered in frustration. "Because I'm tutoring you?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't think I can help you, Granger."  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm. "Please?" she asked, hating herself for begging Draco Malfoy for help.  
  
Draco jerked his arm away. "I told you not to touch me, Mudblood."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She said, walking away determinedly. "I'll find my way back by myself."  
  
She walked off into the dark corridor, wand held out in front of her, shivering from the cold.

* * *

Yes...that was long! 1825 words!! My longest yet!! Hope this doesn't disappoint! Review for me, please! Thanks to the reviewers:

nyyrocks

Lindsay Larkin

Noir de Dame

Lisi

CozzaGirl16

Kigomae

jessjica

Eniyou

StarLady92

The look of lve

fantasy-princess09

sundaym0rning

Of course, you smart smart people, you were right, Hermione did lose points before...er...I was just writing that to see if ya'll were paying attention...lol j/k thanks you guys!

-enjorli


	10. Author's Note

Important: Oh.... I feel so horrible for doing this!! I know, I promised you all chapters upon chapters before I left for China, but there's something seriously wrong with my computer internet, and it would not let me get online! Right now, I'm at my friend's house and using her computer...and I'm so sorry, but I couldn't update any chapters at all!! So you guys just have to live with those other ones until I get back around August 3rd. I'm so sorry!!! 


End file.
